


Raining Cats and Dogs

by AkaiTsume



Series: Cats and Dogs verse [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Drabble, Gen, M/M, cat!Daryl, dog!Rick, i don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiTsume/pseuds/AkaiTsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl’s ears flattened against his head. “Say that again.”</p>
<p>Rick gazed confidently at him, ears and tail held high. “Look, I’m sorry about—”</p>
<p>Daryl’s lips pulled back from his teeth, and he took an enraged step forward. </p>
<p>"You’re telling me that YOU. TREED. MY <em>BROTHER?</em>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining Cats and Dogs

The inspirations for this fic can be found [here](http://jennyparks.deviantart.com/art/Daryl-Dixon-cat-366075290) and [here](http://azzai.deviantart.com/art/WHY-216987480). Crossposted to my [tumblr](http://akaitsume.tumblr.com/).

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl's ears flattened against his head. "Say that again." 

Rick gazed confidently at him, ears and tail held high. "Look, I'm sorry about--"

Daryl's lips pulled back from his teeth, and he took an enraged step forward. 

"You're telling me that YOU. TREED. MY  _BROTHER_?"

Rick's tail began to droop. "I didn't  _mean_ to, but he was clawing at everyone, and I had to put a stop to it before--"

Furious, Daryl bat his trophy--a dead mouse--at the German Shepherd and hissed.

"You TREED MY BROTHER, you asshole!!" Daryl launched himself at the dog, but some unkempt mutt got in the way. Shane rolled on top of him as Daryl hissed and sputtered, paws lashing out. Rick padded over to him and, insanely, lowered his head until his nose was in striking range.

"I'll help you get him down. I promise."

The quiet confidence in Rick's voice made Daryl's ears twitch, and the cat narrowed his eyes. Once he calmed down, Shane moved off him. Daryl hissed at him, then refocused on Rick.

"You'll help me get him down?" he repeated suspiciously. "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

Rick broke eye contact for a moment. "I'll...figure it out as we go along. But I'll help you."

Daryl grumbled under his breath. He glared at the German Shepherd, tail lashing furiously behind him.

"I'm not stopping him from biting you when he gets down."

Rick's nose wrinkled. "I kinda figured that. We have a deal?"

Daryl pointedly lifted a paw, extended his claws, and began to clean between them. When he was certain that Rick got the message, he put his paw back down and stared at him.

"Fine. We leave now."

Rick nodded. "Good." He turned to leave, glancing back to see if Daryl would follow him. The feline padded silently after him, grumbling darkly.

"Fucking canines."

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble would NOT leave me alone. It just. It wouldn't.
> 
> *Note: The picture of the dogs has nothing to do with the Walking Dead, but I thought they fit Rick and Shane pretty well. Also, that cat picture of Daryl was too bitchin' to pass up. Props to JennyParks (cat Daryl) and azzai (dogs)!


End file.
